Minerva X (Angels)
Minerva X is the strongest of the four main robots of the Mazinger Angels, it is piloted by Maria Fleed. Unlike other counterparts, this one lacks an artificial intelligence and a consciousness. There is also a prototype version called Proto-Minerva. Appearance Minerva is colored purple and white, in stark contrast to its original counterpart where it is given a paintjob identical to Mazinger Z. Weapons and Equipment As the most powerful of the Angels robots, Minerva has higher functionality and abilities than the others. Minerva can be piloted by psychic waves, but uncontrolled and unchanneled use can destroy the users brain. To get over this, Maria is given a helmet to channel her psychic abilities to pilot Minerva. Later, Maria is physically trained to pilot Minerva through her movements by using heavy controls as part of making the pilot and robot move as one. Standard Weapons Unlike the other Angels robots, Minerva X lacks the OPM system. Instead it uses the same moves its original counterpart uses, including the Rocket Punch and the Breast Fire. Sirene Mode When enabled, Minerva can enter a stronger flying form based on a major villain from Devilman, Sirene. In this form, Minerva is able to fly and control atmospheric pressures enabling her to perform the Thunder Breaker attack. Zwei Unlike Aphrodite A and Venus A, Minerva retains the same appearance as she did years previously. However, she is now able to equip herself to a spaceship to allow flight in outer space. History Minerva X was in development and storage before it burst out of the facility when reacting to Maria's anger over the supposed death of her dog, Duke. Gorgon manages to take control of it to fight the Angels after the destruction of Toros D7. Later Maria steps in and takes full control to viciously attack the Angels, blaming them for the death of Duke. However, she calms down when she sees that Gorgon died from brain damage from controlling Minerva. Seeing that Duke is still alive, Maria is given a helmet to fight alongside her friend Hikaru Makiba and the rest of the Angels. Minerva is often used in its Sirene Mode but sometimes gets too damaged to fight after first encounters with some enemies, which was a high inconvenience when a flying robot was needed. However, Minerva proved to be more than a useful robot. When the Angels were brought to a training area, Maria was introduced to the original method of piloting Minerva, by combining her movements with Minerva's through the prototype version. However, the controls were heavy and Maria was pushed by Sakurako Hono to her limits. Eventually Maria managed to master Minerva to more effectively pilot it. For the rest of the series, Minerva would fight along with the other angels including against the Dragonsaurus and Dr. Hell. A few years later, Maria piloted a revised Venus A with Minerva X put in storage. When Venus becomes too damaged to fight after the last encounter with the Vegan Empire, Maria pilots Minerva in the final battle. Category:Angels Mecha